yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The attacking aftermath/Charles Xavier's warning about the outcome of Apocalypse
Here is how the outcome of Apocalypse was warned in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. In the lab, Mickey, his friends, and the Avengers were beginning to wonder what caused the incident. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, how could all of this happened? Bruce Banner: I don't know, Mickey. All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch. Steve Rogers: Ultron. Natasha Romanoff: He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other. James Rhodes: He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting? Maria Hill: Nuclear codes. James Rhodes: Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can. Natasha Romanoff: Nukes? He said he wanted us dead. Steve Rogers: He didn't say dead. He said extinct. Clint Barton: He also said he killed somebody. Maria Hill: But there wasn't anyone else in the building. Tony Stark: Yes there was. (bring up the now destroyed 3D image of JARVIS' consciousness) Bruce Banner: This is insane. Steve Rogers: JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense. Bruce Banner: No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage. Suddenly, Thor grabbed hold of Tony Stark by his throat and held him up. Clint Barton: Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's going around. Tony Stark: (to Thor) Come on. Use your words, Buddy. Thor Odinson: I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark. Steve Rogers: Thor! The Legionnaire. Max Goof: Thor, let him go! Thor Odinson: (lets go of Tony) Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again. Natasha Romanoff: The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron. Dr. Helen Cho: I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us? Then, Tony started laughing, Bruce subtly shook his head at him to get him to stop. Thor Odinson: You think this is funny? Tony Stark: No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so... Is it so... it is. It's so terrible. Thor Odinson: This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand. Tony Stark: No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this. Bruce Banner: Tony, maybe this might not be the time to... Tony Stark: Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls. Bruce Banner: Only when I've created a murder bot. Tony Stark: We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface? Steve Rogers: Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD. Tony Stark: Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole? James Rhodes: No, it's never come up. Tony Stark: Saved New York? James Rhodes: Never heard that. Tony Stark: Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that? Steve Rogers: Together. Tony Stark: We'll lose. Steve Rogers: Then we'll do that together, too. So, Stark looked at him for a moment before turning away. Steve Rogers: Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller. With no time to lose, Mickey and his friends had together around to get help. Tony Stark: Mickey, what're you doing? Mickey Mouse: We're going to get help from any group of heroes we can find. Steve Rogers: Be careful out there, all of you. Max Goof: ????. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225